


Between Death and Desire

by PeripateticAO3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Genetically Modified Kyungsoo, Innocent Kyungsoo, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Serial Killer Kai, Smut, Torture, Yaoi, eventual hurt/comfort, minor age-gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeripateticAO3/pseuds/PeripateticAO3
Summary: Kai is a serial killer and Kyungsoo is Genetically modified.





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth story I've cross-posted from AFF and one of my personal favorites. DO NOT read this if you are a sensible reader. This story contains violence, smut, yaoi, oc, minor age-gap, murder, blood, abuse, minor necrophilia, character death, foul language, mentions of daddy kink, signs of a mental disorder, torture and triggering acts.
> 
> When I mean Jongin is fucked up, Jongin is really fucked up.

13th of October

 

 

”Fuck.” 

 

The red liquid tainted his white t-shirt like it was a virgin canvas. He usually didn’t care, throwing the dirty cloth in the laundry basket later on, but this time the smell was awfully strong. Helplessly he tried to clean himself with a napkin, eventually smudging the stain — which led to irritation taking over him completely. The pizza slice he held in his hand was dropped on the plate as he angrily ripped his shirt off. Sick and tired of everything he threw the torn material in the trashcan, frustration trickling out of his half-naked figure like steam. 

 

He could not wait any longer. 

 

The original plan was to rest until the weekend and then search for a new prey, but apparently his body was _craving_ for some action, and it was only Thursday.  

 

 

#

 

  

A rhythmic beeping sound woke him up from his sleeping state, drool running down his chin and forming a little pool on his desk. Baekhyun wiped away the saliva with the sleeve of his lab coat and looked lazily at the monitor. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw how the beeping sound turned into heartbeats in a graph just before his eyes, the line going up each time the muscle pumped out blood to the body. Panicked, confused, glad and surprised Baekhyun threw himself off the desk chair and ran towards his subject in the room next to his. It, or he now, was breathing steadily, closed eyes indicating that he was asleep, although his toes were curling up like he was somehow upset in his own dreamland. Baekhyun looked at him with his mouth hanging open, eyes almost getting teary, and hands flailing around like he couldn’t believe his sight. 

 

”CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun screamed, running out of the lab and searching like a maniac for his lab partner in the building. 

 

”What? What? What?” The tall scientist said fast enough to be competing against a GoKart when the much shorter found him by the hangout room next to the coffeemaker. ”What’s going on?”

 

”It’s-” Baekhyun said as he was catching his breath, hand over   his heart. ”He’s alive.” 

 

An immediate reaction formed across Chanyeol’s face, eyes widening in disbelief. 

 

”No way…” He said as he dropped his cup of coffee on the carpet, a smile almost reaching his gigantic ears. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to take the other male’s arm and run back to the lab, sweat crawling down his back from the unnatural amount of exercise he had done that afternoon. They both abruptly stopped when they met the living subject awake and sitting on the hospital bed they had borrowed from another floor. 

 

”H-hi there…” Chanyeol said with a little wave of his hand, unsure of how to act in front of the alien-looking human. He felt a sudden nudge of Baekhyun’s elbow against his waist and a whisper closing in on him. 

 

”He doesn’t understand us moron. He can’t speak, remember?” 

 

”Oh, right.” 

 

They looked at him, from head to toes; the guy didn’t seem like he really cared. He tilted his head to the side, dark owl eyes blinking at them, looking like the boy from the grudge. His hair was also dark, almost black and fuzzily grown — he’d obviously never cut his hair before. His skin was extremely pale, worryingly pale. He needed a sunbath, Chanyeol thought. But then the fact that the boy didn’t even know what the sun was crossed his mind, and all of a sudden he compiled a bunch of underrated ordinary things every human had once known or knew existed the strange boy in front of him was unaware of while his eyes slowly widened.

 

”This is mind-blowing.” Chanyeol stated in awe as he just kept looking at the boy. ”We didn’t have to bother putting on a hospital grown on him because he doesn’t even know what embarrassment is!” The taller scientist said looking at his co-worker.

 

”But he will.” Baekhyun answered and gave him a look of disapproval.

 

After a moment of just standing there doing nothing Chanyeol interrupted the silence once more. ”What now?” 

 

”Interaction.” Baekhyun said calmly as he took a slow step forward. This alerted boy, not much, but enough for Baekhyun to notice. He took another step, the boy had fixated his eyes on him and they made eye contact when Baekhyun was only a feet away. ”I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispered, lifting his hands calmly to the side where the tubes of anesthesia, that were still injected into the boy’s arm, hang. With the simple press of a finger he let the anesthetic run through the plastic tubes and into the boys arm, who reacted with a shriek of pain. Chanyeol immediately ran up to him, holding his arms as Baekhyun forced him to lay down. The older of the two secured the roll belt on the patient and then attached both his feet and wrists to the bed with limb holders. Chanyeol let go of the boy when he saw him drifting away into a deep sleep, the drugs control over his body.  

 

  

#

 

 

Luis Vuitton, dark lace-ups, ₩1 000 000, obviously fake. Black cashmere coat, Yves Saint Laurent, ₩3 000 000, also fake. Rolex watch, silver and gold, real prize: too expensive for him to buy; bought from a street seller instead, a really good copy. Black lean cotton pants and a white stretch poplin shirt, both Gucci, not by any means real. His boat tie’s also supposedly from Gucci, try convincing anyone that it isn’t. Blonde side-parted hair perfectly styled back, hair gel keeping it in place — that was how he looked like when he was going to hunt. 

 

He sprayed his Versace perfume he once made a rich girl buy to him on his neck. Those were some nice memories. He could remember how inexperienced he was back then, even coward. He would start dating his own prey to win more than just pleasure, which turned out to be a huge mistake. Numbers are never good, personal information is crossing the line and never, ever, should they meet twice. Although the last one is unlikely to happen nowadays since the last person his preys see is their own killer. 

 

  

#

 

 

”Maybe he should eat first…” Chanyeol said with an air of insecurity. 

 

”Chanyeol…” Baekhyun said with a sigh as he adjusted the boy into the armchair, making sure the limb holders were tense enough. ”When I say that he knows absolutely nothing, I do mean that he knows absolutely _nothing_.” 

 

”Right.” His furrowed eyebrows showing his unsettling concern. ”What clip are we going to show him first?”

 

”I was thinking the one about survival. It’s not spoken and if he’s hungry he’ll at least know that he is.” 

 

”But we won’t.” Chanyeol said and held up the boy’s head as his co-worker fastened it to the armchair so he wouldn’t move. 

 

”We’ll just give him a plate with steak and see if he eats it.” 

 

”But what if he’s thirsty?” 

 

”And glass of water.” Baekhyun said and checked once more if he was secured to the seat. ”Alright, he’s good to go! Now do your thing and I’ll start the movie.” 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and went for his briefcase. He sat down on the metal stool beside the drugged patient and laid the leather bag on the shiny steel work-table on his side. The briefcase wasn’t big but it contained quite a lot of gears and materials that no amateur could use; although what he took out was a common syringe and a jar filled with a transparent, almost white, substance. Chanyeol took his briefcase down to the second level of the table and inoculated the jar with the syringe after sterilizing his hands and stopping the anesthetic from flowing into the boy’s veins. He waited patiently until the patient slowly begun to open his eyes. 

 

”Is he done yet?” Baekhyun shouted from the control room. 

 

”Just a minute!” Chanyeol answered and pinched his patient with the syringe, letting the substance flow into his body. 

 

Groggily the boy started making weird noises, not quite understandable nor human-like. He tried lifting his arm with no force at all but the limb holder wouldn’t let him, and so he continued, trying to escape but with vague attempts. 

 

”Now?!” Baekhyun shouted.

 

”Done!” 

 

”Finally.” The older said to himself as he played the movie. 

 

  

#

 

 

The music was loud, the beat hard. He spotted a slim girl right away, those whom he enjoyed the most. Her hair was long, dyed blonde under the neon lights, her lips plump, covered in red lipstick, and her face exotic. Although the only thing that really mattered to him was her outstanding curves and her long tan legs. She wore ripped jean-shorts and a simple blue long-sleeved crop top with the numbers 08 printed in white on her voluptuous chest. 

 

 _”Beating my drum like dum di di dey. I like the dirty rhythm you play.”_  
  
She could move, oh hell she could. Her group of friends laughed and danced as she showed the swings she could do with her hips. Her pose was definitely forward, her behind for anyone to touch, although not really. Girls like that got offended if a dude went up to them and grabbed their ass. 

 

**_Why expose it for everyone then?_ **

 

Typical stupid chick, was probably the queen of the ball and dated the hottest jock in school. But it wasn't high school anymore. In real life being the sexiest had its deadly price. He knew his tactics, going up to her right away was a great loss, so he stood by the bar and watched her closely. A shot of green jello Apple Vodka and he was ready for the show.

 

 _"Best believe that, when you need that_  
I'll provide that, you will always have it  
I'll be on deck, keep it in check  
When you need that, Imma let you have it"

  
He paid the bartender to guard his fake cashmere coat and graciously walked to the dance floor, just a few feet from where she was dancing. His dance lessons when he was younger had surely paid off. The sexy part of him arouse as he kept attracting girls to dance with him, not that any of them mattered to him anyway but it was a great bait. She noticed him, many did, and he sure as hell noticed when she checked him out. A wink never failed, sometimes it even got him a free pass to second base right away, but this girl was hard, though not as hard as he would be later on when she begged him for mercy.

 

He was searching for her eyes, for that contact that was the final trick to make her fall down on her knees, and when she finally looked up, drooling with desire, he smirked. Timing had always been the key to open his preys' hearts. 

 

So when he mouthed " _Be my woman girl, I'll be your man_ " along with the song he knew that she had fallen for his performance. 

 

She raised an eyebrow seductively and slowly approached him, body still going with the flow of the music. He pushed lightly on the people around him and made space for the new girl. 

 

She turned around and danced, he knew what she was waiting for. As he pressed his chest against her back he heard her gasp. Their hips moved synchronized for a moment and he took the chance to hold her bare hips with his hands. She took her chance then and lifted her arms, linking them behind his neck. They made eye contact again and she bit her lower lip, a sign of seduction, when he brushed his right hand on her tummy. He crooked his head, hers resting on his left shoulder, and let his lips peck her neck. 

" _Make sure daddy's getting his share. Make sure daddy's baby take care._ " He sang along the song, voice loud enough only for her to hear. He felt his hand move to her lower back as she turned around, her pupils dilated and cheeks red.

 

"That's not the lyrics!" She shouted. 

 

"My version is better." He responded as he once again moved forward and let his lips brush her ear lightly. 

 

She took her hands into his hair, messing it up as he put a leg between hers. Their dancing had become more like grinding their bodies against each other than actual dancing. 

 

The song eventually faded, leaving a lot of sexual tension between the two young adults. 

 

"Let's drink something." She said and took his hand, dragging him back to where he'd been before.

 

He laughed, part of the play, made suggestive expressions and often leaned in to whisper something, sometimes even biting her ear rapidly. She seemed to like it, her continuous flirting was just one evidence. And maybe the multiple drinks she offered to buy all the time was another. 

 

"What's your name?" She suddenly asked. He never gave out his name, but that didn't mean he hadn't prepared a pseudonym.

 

"Kai." 

 

"Simple name?"

 

"Simple name."

 

"I like it."

 

"I know you do." Kai answered with a wink.

 

She giggled again and kept waving her hands toward herself in an attempt to get some cold air. 

 

"Isn't it hot in here?"

 

"I'm sweating." He knew he'd answered correctly when her eyes widened in agreement.

 

"Me too!" 

 

"What's your name again?" Kai acted, he didn't actually care.

 

"Oh, right! Hyorin. _Lee_ Hyorin." She said with an annoying giggle. 

 

"Well, _Lee_ Hyorin-" Kai started and stood up. "Why don't we get out of here and get some air?" He finished with a mysterious smile. 

 

"Yeah... That sounds nice." She said, her gaze swirling a little as she looked up at him. 

 

 

#

 

  

”Hyung… He’s been there for three hours now…” Chanyeol said preoccupied as he sneak-peaked into the room where the patient was still tied up to an armchair.

 

”He seems to enjoy it.” Baekhyun answered calmly and took another bite from his newly bought sandwich. 

 

”I’m not sure about that…” Chanyeol answered, eyes not leaving the boy. 

 

He’d been sitting right in front of a massive screen, pictures and short clips showing in an abnormally fast speed. The boy didn’t move, he just sat stiffly and sucked in all the information his brain was supposed to know. 

 

”He hasn’t said anything yet…” Chanyeol sat down in front of Baekhyun. 

 

The older gave him the I-literarily-hope-you’re-kidding-me-right-now-look and sighed when he realized the other male was serious. 

 

”Chanyeol…” Baekhyun said and took the other’s hands in his dramatically. ”He’s seeing the writing-and-speaking movie right now… Of course he’s not going to say anything yet you idiot!” Baekhyun hit the taller on the side of his head with his palm after releasing it from his own grip. 

 

Chanyeol whined in pain and held his hands over his head. ”That hurt!” 

 

”Stupid.” Baekhyun whispered as he rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich. 

 

  

#

 

 

She practically launched herself at him even before he could open his apartment door. Her lips were strangely salty, something new to his list of experiences. Her body was like any of the others, craving for his fiery touch. Hyorin pushed him backwards as he dropped his coat on the floor while she kicked the door shut. 

 

**_Feisty one._  **

 

Kai knew she would go for the jump, some girls had done it before, so when she did he was prepared to shamelessly grope her ass as he held her up. She wrapped her tan legs around his waist and cupped his face with a deep kiss. Kai went smugly to his bedroom, her lips moving down to suck his neck, and laid himself down on his back. Hyorin sat up, straddling him with her knees on each side of his waist, and moved her hips as she sexily took off her crop top leaving a good pair of breasts covered in some typical sexy lingerie for him to see. The bright pink almost surprised Kai, it had been quite a long time since he last slept with a girl. He stretched his arm to reach the nightstand and opened the first drawer, a condom finding its way to his fingers. She leaned down, lips nibbling on his neck once again, and Kai didn’t hesitate to grope her, condom held between his fingers.

 

”Make me scream.” She suddenly whispered. 

 

Kai subtly quirked an eyebrow and let her give him another hickey. ”As you wish.” And his lips formed a smirk. 

 

He started massaging her behind with the purpose of surprising her with his unexpected turn where she ended up under him. Hyorin smiled, expression full of desire and excitement. He gave her the condom and nodded towards his zipper. An obvious blush spread across her body when she slowly unzipped his pants, specially when he unbuttoned his white shirt revealing his toned body. They were definitely good-looking, both of them were the erotic dream a nobody would fantasize. He threw his shirt away and attacked her collarbone with kisses, even biting her once. Hyorin screamed, not expecting that level of dominance, and let the situation pass with a nervous laugh. But Kai was high, he was high on the taste of blood he had in his mouth, high on his imaginations of him killing her, high on the fact that she seemed to like it. 

 

  

#

 

  

Baekhyun turned off the movie as Chanyeol calmly unfastened the limb holders. The boy looked dazed, the drug had probably not worn off yet. 

 

”Are you okay?” Chanyeol said as he flashed his light on his pupils. 

 

”Chanyeol he’s still not going to answ-”

 

But Baekhyun was cut off by a sudden weak voice talking. 

 

”Yes…” 

 

The boy’s sleepy eyes wouldn’t focus, they closed and opened irregularly. But Chanyeol wasn’t taking any notice of that, he was gaping, trying to understand the fact that he had actually said something, that their patient had actually _talked_.  

 

”O-oh my God…” The tallest of them was shaking, even dropping his flashlight on the floor as he stood up, his brain not processing the situation fast enough. Baekhyun ran up to them and looked at the boy in disbelief.  

 

”No way…” The oldest of them covered his mouth, slapping his co-worker’s arm in disbelief. 

 

”I-” The boy spoke, blinking hard to get back his consciousness. ”H-hungry.” 

 

Both scientists just stood there gaping, eyes only focusing on the body before them.

 

”Ch-Chanyeol… H-he’s hungry…” Baekhyun said, still hitting the younger on the arm. 

 

”I-I heard th-that…” Chanyeol answered, not moving any visible muscles except for his mouth and his eyes. 

 

They blinked — once, twice, maybe one hundred times, even the boy started to look at them weirdly. 

 

”You do food?” The boy said, hands fiddling like he was somehow nervous. 

 

Baekhyun perked up at Chanyeol and sent him a glare. ”He’s accent is weird.” While he stopped hitting him.

 

Chanyeol looked down in surprise and shrugged his shoulders. ”It’s not my fault if that’s what you’re saying.” 

 

”That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

 

”You chose the first movie!” Chanyeol defended.

 

”Yeah, and you the second one!” 

 

”Doesn’t mean it made him talk like that!” 

 

”Well, after he saw mine he didn’t!”

 

”He didn’t talk _at all_!” 

 

”He was better quiet.” Baekhyun mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

A rustling sound was made and the two creators immediately shot their heads to the now standing boy. 

 

”Isn’t he very short?” Chanyeol said before Baekhyun told him to shut up. 

 

The boy tilted his head to the side like he had done the first time and looked at them from head to toes. 

 

”Food?” He said, surprising the nearly fainting guys before him. When he understood that he wasn’t going to get an answer he took off to search for anything edible, at least from what he had learned from the movie. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed him like ducklings after the duck, amazed that he could even walk straight up. The boy looked around, maybe even more amazed than the two following him, stumbling when his legs unintentionally crossed each other but remaining straight up thanks to his impeccable reflexes. Something caught his sight, something he recognized from the movie. 

 

”Sand..witch?” He said as he gave a questioning look at his creators. Both of them nodded fervently as a response and he looked down again, trying to pick it up. Although the sandwich gave him a hard time, he didn’t know how to pick it up correctly, his fingers not doing what his brain wanted them to do. He let the sandwich fall back down on the table and he looked at the two fascinated scientists for help. ”Eat?” 

 

Baekhyun took his chance to impress and went forward with uneasy steps. ”Like this.” He said and showed the boy how to hold the sandwich. The boy nodded and carefully took it out of his hands. Baekhyun gulped nervously as he stepped back to give him some space. 

 

”Thank you.” The boy said with a smile and took a bite of the food in his hands. Both co-workers looked at him intrigued, waiting for some sort of reaction that sadly never came. He just ate it, bite after bite, gulp after gulp, utill it was gone, or well, until Chanyeol stopped him from eating the paper as well. 

 

 

#

 

 

”K-Kai! O-oh-” Her voice dropped an entire octave when she moaned. ”I… I-I’m coming-” Hyorin shouted, voice getting high-pitched again, and the sound of skin slapping skin interrupted by her inevitable moans. 

 

But Kai had other plans in mind. His left arm reached for the second drawer of his nightstand and immediately got a grip of his old friend. Hyorin’s face was facing his right, body pressed onto the bed as Kai constantly penetrated her from behind. His chest had started sweating from the nonstop rubbing against her back. In a swift move he grasped her hair with his right hand, dragging her head backwards uncomfortably, and transferred his pocket knife from his left hand to his right. 

 

”I don’t think so.” He said with a smug smile as he ripped her throat open with the sharp metal edge, hearing her scream just like he had promised before. 

 

Blood covered his sheets like a river as she choked on her last incomprehensible words, the vivid color filling his eyes while the smell infiltrated his nostrils. And he _enjoyed_ it. Oh, he didn’t just enjoy it, it made him _harder_ , it made his insides churn in excitement, it made him _come_ inside of her dead body.  

 

 

#

 

 

Baekhyun tucked the boy into the hospital bed and felt the sudden urge to kiss him on the forehead. The boy seemed caught out of guard but nonetheless didn’t stop him nor freak out, which Baekhyun took as a good sign. 

 

”He’s adorable.” Chanyeol said behind him. ”I feel so mature right now.”

 

Baekhyun shushed him and took him out to the corridor. 

 

”Don’t be so loud!” He scolded. 

 

”Alright, alright.” Chanyeol answered calmly. ”When should we transfer him?” 

 

”When he’s asleep, it’ll be easier.” 

 

”Easier than to drug him? Not true.” 

 

”Easier to explain later when he actually understands the situation.” 

 

”Right.” Chanyeol said with a sigh. ”Should I get some coffee?” 

 

”Yes, please.” Baekhyun responded and returned to the room when his companion left off to get their night boost. 

 

 

#

 

 

Cleaning up was the worst part for most criminals, but Kai loved it. He had a free pass to touch any body part of his victim without them stopping him. The scent of blood filled his apartment the way he liked it, no window open to let it escape. He put some baggy clothes on, those he usually used after the mess was done, and carefully turned the girl’s body. Her face was expressionless, nothing like her personality from before, and her body was just flesh with no purpose. He picked her up, kissing her still wet wound, and took her to his bathroom. It was part of his routine; laying his victims in the bathtub to be scrubbed. So letting the tub fill with hot water while taking out the cheap shampoo wasn’t something new to him. He liked cleaning them, it was the second part that he enjoyed the most out of the whole process. Taking the sponge and rubbing it against their sometimes hairy legs, depending on the gender; the feeling of being able of pressing as hard as he wanted without hearing any complaints or shrieks of pain — it was delightfully pleasing. 

 

Kai hummed as he finished scrubbing Hyorin’s lower part of the body and went for even some singing as he molded his hands around her cold cheeks.

 

” _Oh, can’t you see?_ ” He let his hands glide down her being, stopping briefly around her breasts. ” _You belong to me._ ”

 

Kai soaped the rest of her body, including her throat, and left her there after drying his hands on a towel. He went back to his room and took the sheets in one go, going directly to the washing machine and pushed them inside. Kai then returned to the room to check if his mattress and cushions had also gotten all spoiled and was not relieved when he confirmed his thoughts. 

 

 **_Damn it. Guess it’s time to move again._ **

 

 

#

 

  

14th of October

 

 

”This is your room!” Chanyeol happily announced when the boy had woken up that morning, confused as of where he was. ”That’s the kitchen and that’s the bathroom.” He said as he pointed respectively at the places the rooms where located. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had moved the hospital bed, with the patient sleeping in it, in the middle of the night to their made up house they’d paid a firm to build inside one of the rooms on the research floor. The boy was not allowed to go outside of that three-room complex, neither did he know that something else existed outside of it. 

 

Chanyeol vigorously showed him around his ’new home’ and excitedly told him what everything was named — oven, fridge, toilet, shower, chair, table, even fork was important enough to make it into his most-important-tools-in-life-list. 

 

”I don’t think he’ll remember just because _you_ are telling him.” Baekhyun said as he prepared some breakfast for the boy. 

 

”It’s better than not doing anything at all.” Chanyeol said and took a bowl filled with scraps, telling the boy to sit down by the kitchen table as he sat down beside him. Chanyeol started to take out pieces of paper and putting them on the table, leaving the boy curiously looking at him. 

 

”Help?” He suddenly asked and it surprised both Baekhyun and Chanyeol each time he actually talked for himself. 

 

”No, but thank you anyway.” Chanyeol answered with a sincere smile accompanied by a laugh that escaped his nose. 

 

”You welcome.” The boy said nodding. 

 

Baekhyun sat down on the other side of the boy when he let the milk get warmed up in the microwave, the bread getting toasted. 

 

”Okay, so…” He started, unsure of how to go on with such a situation. ”You need a name and we thought-”

 

”Name, what?” The boy perked up, interrupting Baekhyun without any remorse or guilt. 

 

”A name is what you call something or someone.” Chanyeol explained. The boy nodded understandingly, looking at the papers briefly. 

 

”What your nameses?” 

 

”Names. You say names, not nameses.” Baekhyun corrected and the boy nodded once again. ”My name is Baekhyun and my last name is Byun.” 

 

”Mine is Chanyeol and my last name is Park.” 

 

”Last name, what?” The boy asked pulling off the same face of curiosity he’d done before. 

 

”A last name is the name your family has.” 

 

”You family? Me last name Park and Byun?” 

 

”No, no.” Baekhyun said with a sad chuckle. ”You’ll be able to choose your own name! Isn’t that exciting?!” 

 

”Then I no family?.” The boy said and sighed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged a look, the first taking the lead. 

 

”You’ll make your own, don’t worry.” He said with a fake reassuring smile. 

 

”Now, choose.” Baekhyun said and gave him free space to think.

 

”I like Tae and Kwon.” The boy said almost in the same instant Baekhyun had stopped talking and showed the scraps with the names scribbled on them. ”And Do. Can I have name?” 

 

”Do Taekwon? That sounds good!” Chanyeol said with excitement. 

 

”But Chanyeol if he goes international it will be Taekwon Do. I don’t think people will take him seriously.” 

 

Chanyeol started to laugh energetically. ”I didn’t even notice!” He slowly calmed down when he felt Baekhyun’s piercing gaze on his shoulders. ”You can keep Do-” He said to the boy, but turned briefly to Baekhyun and whispered. ”I like Do.” And then returned to the boy. ”-but you’ll have to choose another two.” 

 

”Oh, okay.” He said and thought really hard. ”Then… Kyung… and Soo.” 

 

”Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun said out loud. ”That could work… Yeah, it definitely could! I like it too, Kyungsoo!” He answered, already addressing the boy with his name. 

 

”I like it too! It’s different and it has personality. Good job Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol added and gave him a thumbs-up. 

 

”Do Kyungsoo…” The boy said to himself. ”I Do Kyungsoo.”

 


	2. 002

27th of October

 

 

Days had passed and Kyungsoo had gotten intensive classes of their language and how to write it. His brain, modified as it was, stored information much easier than others and he could remember every written word he’d read so far. He had also seen the movie his friends, or rather creators, told him to see about science and the human being. He learned more and more every day that passed, he’d even had the talk about his existence in the world. Atoms became understandable, numbers were more than just some random figures and things having names was easier to comprehend than he’d thought it would be. He started to talk more fluently, learned how the kitchen worked, not yet any cooking, and even the average manners. Every single insignificant detail about the daily life of a human being was Kyungsoo’s task to learn. Cars, boats, planes, all sorts of transport were talked about, but the boy couldn’t imagine such inventions. 

 

”Don’t worry, you’ll see them soon.” Baekhyun had once said, but Kyungsoo was still waiting for those trains to appear. 

 

And then, fourteen days later, he was finally put up for the most important test he would ever do in that building. 

 

”What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked curiously as he sat down on the kitchen chair his creators had placed in the middle of an open space in his little ’flat’. 

 

”We’re just going to see if you actually work as we planned.” Chanyeol answered with that smile he often used when he was talking to him. 

 

Baekhyun set up a portable light that hovered over Kyungsoo’s body, blinding the boy’s eyes when he looked up. Chanyeol gave the oldest a camera and a tripod, the other setting up right in front of Kyungsoo. 

 

”You have everything?” Baekhyun privately asked Chanyeol. 

 

”Yeah.” 

 

Chanyeol went to take his metal stool he had brought when Kyungsoo was still sleeping and sat down by his side. 

 

”Okay Kyungsoo, don’t worry, alright? This test is not going to hurt at all. You won’t feel anything actually.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded nervously and widened his eyes when the two scientists started to fasten his arms and legs like they had done when he freaked out the first time, like they did _every time_ he freaked out. 

 

”It’s just a precaution, really.” Baekhyun said with a smile, taking Kyungsoo’s attention while Chanyeol unexpectedly slammed a syringe into his thigh. Kyungsoo shrieked and looked at him, fear taking over. 

 

”That was it! It won’t hurt anymore, I promise.” The taller said as he pressed the liquid inside of his leg and then took out the needle. He tried to make sure the boy believed his words as he held one of his hands in between his after putting the syringe aside. 

 

Baekhyun suddenly stood up. Kyungsoo was shaking, trying to loosen himself. Although it didn’t took long before he realized that he couldn’t feel his body from his waist down. He was in the beginning of a freak out, stressing himself and worrying like he never had done before. 

 

”It feels weird.” He cried, eyes getting teary from the panic. 

 

Chanyeol tried to calm him down, but he wouldn’t listen. When Baekhyun tied a blindfold over his eyes Kyungsoo started to move in every direction he could, trying to release himself from the chair desperately, even starting to scream for help. 

 

”Baekhyun, take the kerchief.” Chanyeol said, rubbing smoothing circles with his thumb on Kyungsoo’s palm. Baekhyun did as what he was told and wrapped it around the boy’s mouth, silencing him in the act. 

 

And Kyungsoo remained quiet. His brain had calculated that he wasn’t the one dominating the situation, he couldn’t do anything until they were done with him. 

 

 

#

 

 

_Twenty-four-year-old Lee Hyorin is still missing after disappearing two weeks ago. Family and friends have been aimlessly trying to help the police in the search for the university student…._

 

The newspaper was boring, even getting it was, almost like a long journey. Kai had moved to the outsides of the city, a comfortable house for his service, and he liked it, really, but the closest store was a car ride away, a 5-10 minute car ride, 25 if he walked, and Kai was way too lazy to walk so much every morning just to read about his own left overs. He lived so isolated from the rest of the world, not only mentally but literarily as well, that not even the newspaper was delivered to his newest ’home’. 

 

A home, a real home, was something Kai had lost a long time ago. A place to live lasted maximum five months, and that was if he wasn’t very active. Every year he changed his name, and he usually changed his looks as well. Rocking a shockingly bright blonde was this year’s resolution. He often checked himself out in the mirror, just to see if he himself would have chosen himself as a prey, and he was very satisfied with the outcome. 

 

 

#

 

 

”Test 1. First patient. Chosen name: Do Kyung Soo.” A clicking sound reached Kyungsoo’s ears as he heard Baekhyun speak stiffly. ”We’ll proceed with vague cuts and continue with stronger hits.” 

 

Chanyeol took out a scalpel as Baekhyun folded the boy’s pajama pants up over his knees. 

 

”Ready?” Baekhyun said expectantly, taking out his chronometer he had in his pocket. 

 

”Like always.” Chanyeol said and cut just an inch down Kyungsoo’s shin. Dark red blood poured down slowly, leaving a trail behind. After a moment the cut had turned into a scar. 

 

”Stop!” Chanyeol shouted and Baekhyun stopped the timer,  both standing up and celebrating their success. 

 

”It works!” Baekhyun said in disbelief to the camera. ”It actually works…” 

 

Chanyeol inspected the zone where the scar had been only a few seconds ago and saw no harm on the skin. 

 

”He’s completely cured.” The tallest stated when he brushed the remaining blood away with a tissue. 

 

 

#

 

 

”You should really look over this case” The officer said and laid the folder on the desk.

 

Inspector Oh perked up his head from his stack of other paperwork he had on his desk, looking at the case narrowly. 

 

”The university student? Why should I?”

 

”Because she was chosen randomly.” 

 

Oh Sehun looked up, suddenly very intrigued.

 

”You mean… Maybe a serial killer?” 

 

”You’ll have to find out.” 

 

 

#

 

 

Chanyeol had made deeper cuts, broken toes, scratched the skin, hit the shin with a mallet, everything he could to damage the boy’s leg and still nothing worked, the boy managed to heal. It wasn’t like he snapped his fingers and he was cured, no, it took time, some injuries more than others. Bones could take up to an hour depending on whether the bone was small or not. A toe would heal after ten minutes, they estimated that a rib could take about thirty and if the boy managed to fracture a hip it would take a little more than an hour, less if he didn’t move at all. 

 

They freed Kyungsoo from the chair after two whole hours of recording, his legs starting to regain their senses. Baekhyun unfolded the kerchief and the blindfold, leaving the subject to blink harshly. 

 

”I feel dizzy.” Kyungsoo said when he dared to speak. 

 

”It’s the side effects of the sedative, nothing abnormal, you’ll feel better after eating a snack.” Chanyeol answered, helping him into a standing position and taking him back to his bed, although Kyungsoo’s legs gave in most of the time. 

 

Baekhyun told him to eat the chocolate he had put on the nightstand, while he helped him put his back against the headboard. Kyungsoo only nodded, not even a smile could make it to his lips. He felt so… So… _betrayed_. 

 

 

#

 

 

Kai stood there, once again checking himself out. Maybe blonde didn’t suit him, he thought. His eyes traveled down his long legs, lean body turning around as he seriously considered shaving them. He immediately tossed the thought aside, thinking of how ridiculous it sounded. Kai continued to look at his naked figure in the mirror, his toned skin standing out the most, right after his prominent muscles covering his abdomen and the generous size he had been gifted for his privet parts. His arms were well fit as well, his proportions making him look handsome, hot, maybe even be classified under the label ’ _smoking_ hot’. 

 

**_Nope, the blonde must go._ **

 

Old, overused clothes were put on, a cap that hid his extravagant hair color and a procedure mask that covered a good part of his face. Pretending to be sick was the easiest ever, just a cough or two and everyone would think **_poor thing, sick and going out to do grocery shopping. Mustn’t have any family!_** And partly it was true, Kai did not have any family, nor did he want anyone to obstruct his planned out life. Silly emotions of empathy could go to hell, he didn’t need any of that crap. He was best alone, or well, maybe with some company, but only temporary. 

 

 

#

 

 

”Society, friends, family, lovers, co-workers. Today you will be learning about the social ranks and how to interact depending on the situation.” The female voice resonated through the speakers. 

 

Kyungsoo had been transferred to the ’learning room’, for once not drugged, where he had to sit on the only chair in the room and look at the screen. He learned, yes, but he started to understand his own situation a bit better, a bit more like it actually was, not like the scientists outside the squared place were telling him it was. He knew something suspicious was going on, he had already started noticing small details that didn’t quite fit in. Why didn’t he have a navel like the movie about anatomy said everyone should have? Why did he have to start learning things now and not when he was a child? How come he doesn’t remember being a child? And where was everyone else? Where was that lady? She couldn’t possibly be literally behind the screen.

 

Kyungsoo listened as she explained how a role model family should look like — Mom, dad, son and daughter; happy forever and ever. **_How come I’ve never actually seen a female yet?_** House, preferably a dog, cats were for elders apparently, stable jobs and good degrees. **_What was a job?_** There were still so many unexplained things Kyungsoo wanted to know, but some questions were just too… _confronting_ that both Chanyeol and Baekhyun ignored answering, and the movies did obviously not explain particularly those questions. Like, when was he supposed to start a family like Baekhyun had said that one time? When was he going to get out of there? 

 

**_Maybe there wasn’t anything outside._ **

 

But that wasn’t true, deep down Kyungsoo knew that. Where did Chanyeol go every time he disappeared? Those times when he returned and had that weird smell coming out of his mouth. 

 

Traffic, cars, social media. Kyungsoo widened his eyes when he saw the impressive amount of people walking over the pedestrian crossing. He knew, he had been completely sure about it, that there was more in his life, in the place where he was, **_was it country?_** , than just sitting in front of a screen and being locked up in his room during the night. 

 

Kyungsoo looked around casually, searching for any sings of other humans near him. He leaned back on the chair, scanning the lady as if he was actually listening, and then suddenly stood up, running to the door in a desperate attempt to escape. 

 

 

#

 

 

”Why are you always drinking coffee?” Baekhyun asked as he bought a chicken salad in the cafeteria the company they worked for had installed a few months ago. 

 

”I can’t concentrate if I don’t drink it anymore.” Chanyeol answered taking a sip from the hot mug he held in his hands. 

 

They sat on a little round table, clearly only made for two, next to the actual shop and relaxed. 

 

”You know, I’ve actually taken a liking for Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said abruptly. 

 

”Yeah, me too. He’s kind of cute.” 

 

”Totally worth those unbearable years of working.” 

 

”Definitely.” Baekhyun agreed, nodding his head. He ate silently as Chanyeol was to fixated with his phone. ”What are you playing?” 

 

”Oh, you know, the usual.” 

 

”You have a usual?” Baekhyun asked with a chuckle. 

 

”I really like Flappy Bird, okay?” Chanyeol answered defensively, which made the other laugh. 

 

”No-one will take you seriously if you’re pouting.” Baekhyun said, still somewhat laughing. 

 

”Yes _mom_.” Chanyeol said and rolled his eyes, nonetheless smiling. 

 

A heavy, thunderous alarm that sounded like it was warning them of a war made them jump in surprise. The immediate reaction that both of them had was covering their ears. 

 

”Warning. This is a code two warning. Warning.” A sterile female voice said through the speakers that were implanted in each room of the entire building. 

 

”Code two?! What does that mean?!” Chanyeol shouted, his hands still over his ears. 

 

”Isn’t that when a patient has escaped?!” Baekhyun answered in the same tone. Both of them widened their eyes when they realized what might’ve been the cause. ”You locked the door, didn’t you?!” 

 

”No! I thought you did!” 

 

Barely a second after they were both on their legs, standing still just an exhale of time before running towards the lab. 

 

 

#

 

 

Kyungsoo ran, his bare feet being tortured because of the ice cold marble floor. He felt a strange feeling in his legs, how every muscle made an effort to help him escape, and another unknown feeling in his chest, almost like pain. A suffocating loud noise surprised the personal in the building, the first persons he actually saw perking up at his unfit figure. In the corner of his eyes he saw how men covered in dark clothes started to run after him, chasing him for his special abilities and his top-secret anatomy. He opened doors he had never seen before, turned on corners he didn’t know existed, sprinting around in the structure of the building he had no idea had been built up. Kyungsoo had seen how people entered and got out of the wall like it was nothing, those metal doors opening up on their own will, he had even considered hiding in one of those holes into the wall but the risk of getting caught was way too high compared to his other options that he just had to resist the weird temptation. 

 

When he first found the so-called ’Emergency Staircase’ he had briefly stopped to inspect them. Well, not inspect, more like scan the peculiar platform and see if it could harm him in any possible way. He would’ve been afraid to step on that peaky floor if it wasn’t for the imminent danger that followed him suit behind, threatening to catch him. Gradually, but with a high average speed, he took himself down through those stairs until he couldn’t hear the men’s voices. He supposed they never actually saw him get into the ’Emergency Staircase’ and eventually lost him. Kyungsoo slowed down, taking his time to breath so his body wouldn't collapse. Time was something the boy hadn't mastered yet, and neither was reading off a clock. So when he looked up and saw that the time was a little past 6 PM no reaction came out of him. 

 

He sat down on one of the steps, his bare back exposed thanks to the poorly covering grown he had received; it barely covered his knees, the white raspy fabric uncomfortably tied. He wore a pair of pants, well, it looked like short tight pants in Kyungsoo’s eyes but Chanyeol had once said that they were called boxers. The tiles that made contact with his skin was flinchingly cold, his feet numb to the sensation after his unpredicted run. Kyungsoo sighed and let his head support itself on his hands, elbows on his knees. This wasn’t what he’d expected, nor did he know what he had expected, but certainly not that. 

 

After a while he decided to continue going down, hurrying up when he was by the door of each floor, making it to the absolute bottom. Kyungsoo mentally prepared himself for the run he was ought to do, not giving up when he had come so far. His hand took the metal doorknob and pressed it down, just like Baekhyun had taught him once we he had needed to use the restroom but didn’t know how to enter. His stomach grumbled in displease seconds before he opened the emergency door and sprinted out, met by a bunch of people, wide-eyed and surprised. He pushed his way through, finally letting his eyes examine some females,  mainly those he might’ve made fall on the floor, although not long enough to make a decision on wether he liked them or not. 

 

His eyes did, though, lay on something way more interesting: the exit. But then panic arrived. Kyungsoo had never seen such a door, exit, or whatever it was ever in his life, not that it had been long. A round thing, with glass walls rotating in it, some gaps visibly filled with humans made Kyungsoo’s brain elaborate and calculate how he would, if he dared, get out of that enormous room through that distinguished exit. 

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t stopped running, but rather accelerated when he saw his opportunity to get inside one of those gaps, fortunately where the persons inside were trying to get into the building and not the other way around. He accidentally made a man drop his briefcase, paper files spreading all over the floor, making him yell at him furiously saying that he was already late for work. Kyungsoo said a short ’sorry’ and entered the gap just in time before it had passed. He exhaled in relief and caught up with the glass door, waiting impatiently for it to take him to the other gap, which led to the outside world. 

 

Suddenly he heard a group of men yell and just as quick the machine stopped, barely five inches of the gap revealed. Kyungsoo looked at the scene unfolding behind him and saw the company’s guards run towards him, the people actually making place for them to pass. He couldn’t believe that someone would actually do that, the guards were the bad guys! Or at least, that’s what the boy reasoned. 

 

Kyungsoo’s last panic attack hadn’t even left his body before the new wave took him with full force. He looked around for anything that could help him, but nothing made it to his quick mind. He didn’t doubt trying to get himself through the little hole open for him to flee, and he was so close, so damn close, but his head wouldn’t pass. Kyungsoo pushed with all his force  the glass wall to the side, trying helplessly to move it. His head hurt, marks already visible, and he was stuck. 

 

”Listen boy,” A dark voice startled him. Kyungsoo looked up to see all the guards standing on the other side of the exit, waiting for the gap to open up and take them outside. ”We are going to let the revolving door work again and you will not run, ’kay?” He had this weird voice that Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice. ”Don’t run and we won’t hurt you, ’kay?” But his voice came to deaf ears. As soon as they let the glass wall roll again Kyungsoo’s bare feet ran as fast as he could.

 

 

 

#

 

 

 

”There we go, much better.” Kai said with a satisfied smile. 

 

He had dyed his hair brown, almost black, and cut it as well with the hair scissors he bought at the nearest local store. Kai’s old ones had simply gotten into an ’accident’, all rusty after using them way too much under his previous hunting seasons. Kai had also bought an electric hair cutter, his old one destroyed after the horrible incident of him trying out new things, which ended with a ton lot of blood spilled over one of his favorite carpets. But that was a long time ago, he reasoned, even though it was just before summer.

 

So after dying his hair he put his new utensils into use. Kai shaved the lower part, leaving the long strands on the top hang loosely over the rest. He later on polished his longer part of the hair with the scissors, going for a messy but sexy style, deciding to rock a middle parting. 

 

 

 

#

 

 

 

Running, he was running like his life depended on it. The fearful feeling that he would get caught by the guards and somehow be brought back to that solitary room made his legs sprint like they had never before. He didn't even dare look back, afraid that he would slow down while doing so, so instead he tried to concentrate on where the hell he was heading. 

 

Colors. There were a lot of colors. Movement. **_Why was everything moving so fast?_** It was like a vivid dream that he  had never dreamt, never could've possibly dreamt. Kyungsoo was confused, he didn't understand how everything could function — young people messing around, old walking peacefully, cars emitting strange sounds every now and then and large green vehicles filled with people appearing all the time out of nowhere — without it being self-implosive. It was a system, a web of endless data that Kyungsoo's yet-to-be-developed brain could've stored sometime in the future if he had stayed with the scientists, or at least that was his hypothesis. 

 

He was certainly mesmerized by the outside world, but he was also scared and profoundly puzzled. People had started yelling at him because of his accidental pushes when he ran into them. Kyungsoo always excused himself but it didn't seem like it was enough for everyone, and he certainly did not have the time to stay to fulfill their need of consolations. 

 

It hurt a lot to run without anything protecting his barely used feet, the uneven and gross sidewalk stinging as he pressed down his weight with high speed. His eyes fixated on a place, some sort of big room people went inside and walked out with no problem. Kyungsoo didn’t even think twice before he abruptly turned to his left and ran inside this distinct room, the automatic doors were luckily open as the traffic of people was constant. Thing is, what he was met with was definitely not what he expected. 

 

Even if Kyungsoo never really expected anything he did not think he would see two lines made out of people who had their hands full of objects; metal, fabrics, Kyungsoo’s eyes could even distinguish wood. 

 

He stood there, paralyzed for seconds, watching as a male and a female, each by each line, let them pass with their things, stopping ones and some not. Kyungsoo did not understand, but he continued to enter the place anyway. His eyes wandered to where a sign said ’push’ and did as it said, passing the little trial and getting to a huge place, shelves filled with products adorning the view. Kyungsoo just walked without knowing where he should go, until he found the clothes department. Something in his brain clicked and told him to change before he’d freeze. 

 

Kyungsoo knew absolutely nothing about clothing or fashion or anything remotely alike. So when he just grabbed a bunch of stuff, miraculously finding the changing rooms and understanding their meaning, he had a hard time to get the actual things on. First of all he learned that pants were not supposed to be put on the arms, specially when having a white fabric on that he didn’t even know what it was. Secondly, and maybe most importantly, long-sleeved shirts were not meant to be put as trousers, which he learned by understanding that his privet parts, although covered by his boxers, should not be hanging there in the air without any other protection. In the end he ended up putting on a pair of shorts under a pair of jeans, which he unfortunately managed to put on wrongly; zipper on his behind, which made him accidentally zip his boxers once before finally closing them. Kyungsoo obviously didn't know that a hot pink blouse was not meant to be dressed on his body, specially an oversized one, however Kyungsoo couldn’t care any less. 

 

He was save for the moment but he needed to find shelter before the guards would find him. He hurried up to make his way to the exit, figuring that he did not have the time to stay in that line waiting to pass the female or the male, so instead he pulled the sign that read ’push’ and walked out. 

 

”Oi! Where do you think you are going?!” The female shouted and ran up to him, gripping his arm like no-one had ever done before. 

 

”Let go, it hurt!” Kyungsoo whined, trying to break loose from her iron grip. 

 

”Are you stealing?” She asked sternly, looking down on him as she was much taller than him. 

 

”N-no.” Kyungsoo answered, not really knowing what stealing meant but he estimated it would be the best if he denied his accused actions.

 

”No? Then pay.”

 

”Pay?” Kyungsoo asked confused. 

 

”Yeah, money. Now.”

 

”What’s money?” He asked, uncertain if that was a move he was aiming for to help him get out of there. And he realized it probably wasn't as her gaze completely changed, that kind of look Kyungsoo couldn’t really describe but didn’t mean any good. 

 

Suddenly she screamed to her companion and Kyungsoo knew right away that it was time to leave. With no remorse he kicked her on the shin and was immediately released, which was a clear sign to start running again.  

 

 

#

 

 

 

Kai had been looking for nightclubs in town, searching for the coolest halloween party and where it would be hosted. Even if it wasn’t actually halloween most clubs held the themed party that night because of the unfortunate date the actual spooky night landed on: Monday. 

 

Sensual but dangerous. That was the theme for that night’s hunt. It hadn't taken a long time before Kai had decided who he would be dressing up as; Jack the Ripper. Personally he really liked that mysterious look that the Victorian era brought in menswear — it gave his hunting experience an edge of success; like it was him who had maimed all those girls a little over a century ago. 

 

Kai had actually invested some money in his outfit, sensing that maybe he’d use it on other occasions and not only during halloween. He had bought a black and red Victorian cavalier vest, which had two rows of silver buttons. The style was very gothic, very enigmatic of some sort. He hadn’t bothered in buying any trousers, the plain black cotton pants he had in the wardrobe would be perfect, and so was the white phony Prada poplin shirt. But his shoes had to be different. Kai had found, after a lot of searching on the internet, a pair of black men’s boots with spat covering that had that Victorian feeling. They also had that clacking sound when he walked, warning his preys that he was coming, and he just loved it. The coat was more difficult to choose. When Jack the Ripper struck men wore ulsters, chesterfields and inverness capes, but none of them were of Kai’s liking. He wanted that black single cape that was blood red on the inside and could be perfectly seen on every painting of the murderer. It took some time, but he was patient and certain enough that he would find it. He had also bought a golden pocket watch and black leather gloves, along with the famous black top hat and the long dark sword cane. 

 

When he put on all the clothing items he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked satisfied. Along with his new haircut he would be premiering his new house, which meant that that night’s victim would have more privileges than any of his other preys’ had ever had. 

 

The darkness tickled in but it wasn’t that late, most nightclubs opened up around 11.00PM, which left him with plenty of time to find the club he had decided to visit. Kai went outside to take his white, classic Porsche 911, one of the few objects in his possession that was not a cheep copy, and inserted the location in the manual GPS, afraid that he would somehow get lost on the way. 

 

 

#

 

 

Darkness had started to take over the city’s sky, which only meant one thing in Kyungsoo’s head. 

 

”Where do I sleep?” He said to himself as he walked down the long streets of the unknown place he was currently located at. 

 

A sigh escaped his lips when he mentally prepared himself for the cold the night was slowly bringing. He hadn’t prepared himself for such a situation to happen, neither to, for the first time, feel _scared_ , even though he still couldn’t put a name to the feeling.

 

He crossed his arms over his chest, protecting his body from both the cold and the stares he received from the people hiding in the shadows. They were intimidating, looking at him like he didn’t belong there. Some stood on the sidewalk, white air leaving their nostrils as their dark eyes scanned him with a fake smile. Kyungsoo walked passed them as fast as he could, looking down at the ground trying to avoid their gazes, but he couldn’t help but shiver when he felt hands stroke his arms as he walked beside them. Kyungsoo did absolutely not like it. He heard them laugh behind him, the sound of steps following him making him cringe and walk faster. If he hadn’t been in that situation he would’ve hated that it suddenly started to rain, but at that moment the only thing he could think of was that he actually had an excuse to run.  

 

 

#

 

 

When Kai got out of the car, finally reaching his destination, it had stopped pouring, just the damp air enfolding the city. He could hear the loud music coming from the club, guards already kicking out underaged for smuggling inside with cheap tricks. He gazed at the people standing outside chatting, some smoking, and most of them with a drink in their hand. Kai hadn’t even realized that he was already searching for the person he would later bite when he suddenly found himself walking amongst the extravagantly dressed up people.    

 

 

#

 

 

Kyungsoo was relieved to see a place well light up, although with peculiar colors. There were a lot of persons standing outside and many tried to get inside a building. Kyungsoo was freezing and his clothes had been drenched because of the rain so he figured that it couldn’t hurt to enter the peculiar place to regain some warmth.  

 

He walked to the entrance and was just about to enter when a very large bald man stretched out his arm to stop Kyungsoo. 

 

”ID.” The man said and reached out his hand towards Kyungsoo. 

 

”What?” Kyungsoo asked confused. He had no idea what ID was.

 

”Let me see your ID or you can’t go inside.” He answered as he crossed his arms. 

 

”But I need to go inside!” Kyungsoo answered desperately.

 

”Apparently not today kid. Next!”

 

”W-wait I-”

 

”Yo man, calm down, he’s with me.” A sudden voice said, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Kyungsoo jumped in surprise when he had felt the contact, turning his head to his right to see who it was. He was met with a much taller male, the shadow of his hat covering part of his face. 

 

”And who are you exactly?” The man asked, eyebrow raised up.

 

”No, no, no, I don’t know hi-” Kyungsoo tried to get out of the grip the stranger had around him but he just held him tighter.

 

”Kim Kai, sir.” The guy said with a smug smile. 

 

”ID.” The man said as he pointed to the stranger. 

 

”I- no, we are not-”

 

”Here you go.” The guy handed over a card and pinched Kyungsoo’s arm making the latter jump in surprise.

 

”The other doesn’t have ID, I can’t let him in.” The man said as he returned the card. 

 

”But I really need to go ins-!”

 

”I think we can solve that.” The guy said and took out a small bunt of green papers, pinching Kyungsoo again to make him shut up. 

 

The man raised both his eyebrows and looked at him for a moment before accepting the bunt as he cleared his throat. 

 

”But he’s not dressed up.” The man complained.

 

”He’s dressed up as a gay drunk bachelor. Isn’t that obvious?” The guy said, leaving the bald man judging him with his gaze. 

Even if Kyungsoo didn’t know what the terms meant he nodded as he somehow understood that the guy holding him was helping him getting inside. 

 

”Alright.” The bald said and Kyungsoo beamed a smile of triumph. 

 

”Wonderful making deals with you sir.” The guy said and with his free hand he lifted his hat a second as a farewell. ”Now…” He said as he led both of them into the packed building. ”Who do we have here?” Kai said and looked down at Kyungsoo with smirk.

 


End file.
